


Up On The Roof

by DestielHayes



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHayes/pseuds/DestielHayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a text from you're "best friend" Hunter, asking you to meet him on the roof. Is everything alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up On The Roof

I lay back on my bed, starring up at the ceiling and singing along to the CD that Hunter had given me months ago. It was the honest-to-God original demo that had ever been recorded of his debut CD, Hunter Hayes, and it meant the world to me.

 ** _“’Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I- wanna make you feel wanted,”_** I sang, keeping perfect time with the words I knew by heart, singing along in perfect time to the song that I could never get out of my head.

I barely heard the buzz of my phone over the blasting music, and quickly flipped over onto my stomach to reach across the bed and grab my phone.

The screen lite up with a text notification; it was from Hunter. My lips curled into a grin as I felt my cheeks burn deep red. A text from Hunter could always make my day a million times better —and the butterflies in my stomach go a million times crazier—, but I was too afraid to tell him, so for now we were _“just friends.”_

**‘Meet me on the roof’**

I beamed as I ran over to open my bedroom window and crawl out. I _still_ couldn’t believe I lived next door to Hunter Hayes; I _still_ couldn’t believe that we had been best friends since grade 2. It was all so surreal.

_____________________________________

I almost slipped as I skirted along the roof shingles, making my way towards the back of the house. There was a tree whose branches hung over the roof near my bedroom window, and Hunter would always climb it so that we could hang out long after our curfew. By the time I got there, Hunter was already waiting for me.

He was lying on his back, with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. Though I tried to be quiet and sneak up on him, he still managed to hear me coming, and he sat up and motioned for me to sit close to him.

“Hey!” I greeted him as I sat down and tried to act like I hadn’t been planning anything. “What’s up?”

Hunter smiled and chuckled softly --obviously seeing through my act-- which made his eyes twinkle in the glow from the slowly setting sun. “Nothing, really, I just saw that the setting sun looked exceptionally beautiful tonight, and couldn’t think of a better place to watch it than with you,” he replied with a shrug.

I knew I was blushing, so I made a point of making my hair fall across my face as I turned to look at the sun, which I noticed was just touching the horizon.

“Though I love your hair, your face is much too pretty too hide,” Hunter objected as he reached over and pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear, letting his arm fall along my far shoulder to rest on the other side of me.

It was only then that I realized just how close we were. I licked my lips nervously and felt my cheeks burn an even brighter red as I quietly thanked him.

Hunter fell silent, starring distantly at the rapidly setting sun. The corners of his mouth were tugging down into the slightest frown, and his forehead tightened into two parallel creases.

“What’s wrong?” I asked concerningly.

“Huh? Oh…nothing…” he mumbled, glancing down at his free hand, which was resting in his lap.

“Hunter, I’ve known you my whole life, and I know when something’s wrong. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but just don’t lie to me and say nothing. It kinda hurts to think you can lie to me so easily. I thought we were besties,” I pouted.

Hunter’s jaw dropped as he turned to look at me. “We are! [Your name], you’re my best friend! I would never-”

I burst out laughing. “I’m only kidding, Hunter! Calm down!”

“Oh…” Hunter replied. He started to chuckle, then rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and fell silent again.

“So, what is it? Is it the height?” I questioned. “You know we don’t have to come up here, we could always go-“ My speech began to speed up and I started rambling for a few second before Hunter cut me off.

“No, no, the height’s not an issue,” he assured me.

“Really, are you sure? Look, Hunter, I know you’re afraid of heights, and I completely understand if you want to go somewhere else,” I offered, rambling again.

“Well yeah, I am afraid of heights, but when I’m here, with you, it just- I don’t know…” I could not believe what I was hearing.

“What do you mean, Hunter? What are you trying to say?” I inquired, not wanting to stop where this was going.  
“I don’t know…I’m just…rambling on again,” he said with his quirky little chuckle and smirk.

I smiled and laughed along with him, but inside my heart fell. I’d been hoping that Hunter was going to say something I’d been trying to build up the courage to say myself for quite some time, but I guess I had gotten my hopes up for nothing.

_____________________________________

The sun had fully set and the stars were starting to come out before either of us broke the silence.

“You’re right though, I shouldn’t lie to you,” Hunter began slowly. “I never actually did lie to you…but there is some stuff I probably should have told you that I didn’t,” Hunter added quickly. I turned to look Hunter straight in the eyes, but didn’t say anything, wanting him to continue on his own. He held my gaze for a few seconds before turning away quickly. I didn’t want to puss him, but I needed to know what he was talking about. He had said too much to go back on his word now.

I was about to say something when Hunter spoke. “You know that CD I gave you about a year ago?” he asked.

“Hunter, Hunter, Hunter,” I chuckled, shaking my head sadly. “Don’t act like you can’t hear it playing. I’m sure everyone on the block can hear my music when I turn it up.”

Hunter laughed, “Yeah, probably.”

“So anyway, what about it?” I asked lightly, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Well…there’s something I need to tell you about one of the songs,” Hunter explained, looking everywhere except at me.

“Okay…which one?” I asked.

“Wanted,” was all he replied.

My heart stopped; my breath quickened. I could feel my skin burning despite the cool night air, but I didn’t care. Wanted was the love song of all love songs. What was he going to say? I was speechless; I was breathless, but most of all, I was curious.

I had had the biggest crush on him for as long as I could remember. He was the sweetest boy I had ever met, and I always felt like I could just be myself around him. All my life I had dreamed of this moment; of him writing a song for me, telling me that he liked me too, but I never thought it would actually happen. _“What if he does like me? What am I supposed to do, ditch school and go on tour with him?”_ I thought frantically as I waited for Hunter to continue.

“Well…nobody knows this except me but…I just thought I would let you know too, because, well, you know…it’s about you,” Hunter finally managed to say.

“What are- what are you saying, Hunter?” I asked, confused.  
“The song, [your name],” Hunter said, finally looking me in the eye. “Wanted is about you.”

I felt my jaw drop, my eyes widen, and my heart start to race. Butterflies flew in my stomach, and my hands were clammy. I could feel my cheeks going red, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Licking my lips nervously, I tried to cover up my shock by turning my dropped jaw into a shy smile, and looking away so he couldn’t see my cheeks or dilated pupils. I tucked the same strand of hair that Hunter had touched behind my ear, and blushed even more as the butterflies went crazier.

I was speechless.

“I understand if you don’t like me back,” Hunter stated nervously as he quickly stood up. “But I figured I should at least let you know.”

Before my brain had even registered what I was doing, I was standing up and grabbing his wrist. “That’s sweet, but don’t worry about it, because I do, Hunter. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, but I’ve never known how to say it; I just can’t believe this is actually happening.”

I was dying to kiss him, but I was not sure if I should, so I just looked down at the roof under our feet. Luckily, Hunter did, as he put one hand on my waist, and the other on the side of my neck, tilting my face up towards his.

As he leaned in and kissed me, I felt like, for a minute, life was perfect. Fireworks exploded, and I could hear the pounding of my heart beat in my ears.

I quickly lost track of time, as I slid my arms around his neck and moved closer, wishing we could freeze time for all of eternity, and just live in this moment.


End file.
